


Don't Look Down

by conversekitten



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore mention, Cute but deadly, Demons, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: There is one rule when it comes to the imps that crawl around inkwell hell: If you are not the devil and an imp approaches you, NEVER acknowledge, touch, or pick them up.





	Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was reading horror comics and had looked at cute pictures of the devil's imps. I decided to make them not so cute on the inside, so enjoy the horror. I picked wheezy because I do like this stink man lol and everyone is a human based off of my own headcanons

Working for the devil had a few benefits, for example if you genuinely amused him then he might consider not putting you on a torture device for eternity. Wheezy knew that the devil has a sick sense of humor, seeing as he is the father of lies and sin and all that, but the tan skinned man felt like the devil had gone too far when he made the Imps. 

There is a legend about the casino that to make the Imps the devil had trapped a thousand customers inside the building, then he not only sucked out their souls but all of the depravity and greed that the poor victims had within themselves. Then with a little wave of his trident, the devil created a small being from the very essence that made up the greed and sin, then he gave it an adorable face, a chubby belly, and big grin that never left its features. It is said that he created a whole army of Imps and that they reside deep within inkwell hell, but not to play like kittens. Some of the many horrifying screams that can be heard in the devil's domain is because he is letting the Imps play with a sinner, but it is said that when they do come out and play the Imps no longer take on an adorable form. 

People said it was just a legend, but Wheezy knew it to be true. 

Because he almost became one of their chew toys. 

It was when Wheezy had first been hired and the manager at that time told him as well as others that if you are fetching paperwork and bringing it to the devil in his domain, then you are to never acknowledge, touch, or talk to an Imp if they approach you. Wheezy was the one who asked what an Imp was and that earned him a slap on the back of the head and a stern "Do not ask questions!" yelled at him. Wheezy did a phenomenal job avoiding the devil's domain every chance he got, but then came the day that the manager at the time told him to go deliver the devil a new stack of contracts. The tan skinned man had been extremely nervous and the manager left him with one warning: 

"If an Imp approaches you, no matter what you hear do not acknowledge it's existence. You even glance at it then it's all over buddy boy." 

Then with that, the manager shoved Wheezy through the door and into the hallway that led into inkwell hell, aka. the devil's office. 

Wheezy gulped as he stared down the seemingly never ending hallway. The screams of the damned permeated the walls and sent a cold chill down his spine, despite the suffocating heat of the narrow passageway. Mustering up the courage, the large man took a hesitant step forward and his heart jumped as a floorboard creaked, the sound echoing through the hallway. 

Wheezy bit his lip as he heard the scurrying of small feet coming from within the walls. 

Shifting the papers in his arms, the tan skinned man started walking down the hall. His heart jumped at every small sound and the screams of sinners mixed together with quiet laughter. To distract his mind, Wheezy looked at the paintings lining the dimly lit walls. 

One of which was a portrait of the devil and three small Imps sitting on his lap. 

Wheezy stopped for a moment to look at the creatures that every employee had come to fear, only to be surprised by their small size and precious appearance. The devil himself looked the same in the portrait, serious and wicked which made the big grins that the Imps wore seem out of place and somewhat frightening. 

For some odd reason, Wheezy could not look away from the three small creatures in the painting. It was as if their eyes were looking back at him and his mind became foggy then something snapped him out of the trance. 

Silence. 

Utter silence. 

The manager's words rang in Wheezy's head like a siren.

'.....you even glance at it, then it's all over buddy boy.....'

Wheezy realized with dread that by looking at the portrait, he had broken the number one rule: never look at an imp. 

It was time to run but Wheezy felt as if his legs were full of lead and he found it difficult to breathe. He had just turned towards what he thought was the end of the hallway, when Wheezy heard something that made his heart drop into his stomach. 

"Are you our new friend?" 

Sweat trickled down the back of wheezy's neck as the small voice came from seemingly everywhere. 

"Daddy always brings us new friends."

The hair on the back of Wheezy's neck began to stand on end, as he struggled to move to the end of the hallway.

"Do you want to play?" 

His heart raced as he kept moving forward, refusing to do anything but flee. 

"Don't go new friend."

"We want to play with you."

Wheezy felt his lungs ache, as if the air had become too thick for him to breathe, while his feet began to drag along the floorboards, the weight of his own body becoming too much to bare.

"Daddy always gets us new friends."

"But they always break."

Wheezy's heart was racing and it felt like his chest was about to burst as he began to run. The end of the hallway was within his grasp and as he reached out towards the knob, he heard three small voices whisper in his ear.

"Don't be shy."

"Come back and play anytime."

"And remember.....we know where you sleep."

Ever since that day, Wheezy has avoided any job that requires him to go into the devil's domain. Even as King Dice took over the manager position, Wheezy stayed wary of the man seeing as he liked to give his employees a fright every now and again. 

Wheezy usually does not care for people he does not know, but when those cup brothers came into the casino he felt a great need to warn them. Before they left, he was able to sneak out and catch them after the devil had kicked them out. Of course they were hesitant to talk to him but he gave them this warning:

"Listen to me boys. If you enter the devil's domain, do not look at anything but the end of the hallway. If you hear an Imp, do not acknowledge them because if you do they will turn into a creature that is so ugly I would die trying to describe them." 

Cuphead looked courageous but Mugman looked a bit frightened.

"H-how do you know what they look like?"

Wheezy had looked back at the casino and he could have sworn he heard a small laugh.

"Because they know where I sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> What should I write with the Imps next? Maybe how they play with their "friends"? Do you guys think they would slowly drive their "friends" insane with sweetness?


End file.
